The Themes of Life
by BellaRayne
Summary: A peek into the life of Valerie Silverthorne as she makes her way back into the WWE and her friendship and romance with a one Colby Lopez. This is that story as told through a 100 themes challenge. May continue past 100. Rating may change (many chapters in).
1. Introduction

**ROH Taping**  
 **Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**  
 **Friday - August 14, 2009**

Following the _Royal Butterfly_ the pin was merely a formality, a short three-count and a bell later "Ride of the Valkyries" began playing as the victor was announced, "And your winner: Sara Del Rey!"

Lying on the mat was a 20 year old from Maine. Valerie Silverthorne, under the name Valley Silvers, sold the finisher to the best of her abilities before slowly rolling out of the ring and letting the veteran soak in her victory. Valerie sat on the floor catching her breath, back against the ring as Del Rey continued her victory celebration. When Del Rey reached the side of the ring where the girl from Maine sat she stopped, looking down at the girl who quickly made it to her feet and extended her hand. A sign of respect and a fixture of Ring of Honor, the "code of honor" was upheld as the veteran shook the rookie's hand before making her way back behind the curtain. Valerie followed shortly.

Now back behind the curtain she let out a breath. Her first match in an ROH ring was over and for the most part she seems to have done a good job, Sara seemed to agree as she gave a smile and another handshake before wandering off to change. Valerie stayed in her gear, just taking everything in about the company. It had a different feel than SHIMMER, that was for sure, and it had a different feel than the other Indie promotions she had worked for. She felt incredibly small here for some reason.

Valerie sat around backstage for the rest of the show watching as wrestler after wrestler went out and performed their absolute best before returning to the backstage area and going off to change or at least put on a shirt. As the show came to a close the dark haired girl from Eastport got up off the floor and journeyed over to where her things were and slipping on a t-shirt before heading out to see the fans and the other performers' merchandise.

A few pictures, autographs, and merch sales later Valerie found herself backstage again, packing up her belongings and finally changing out of her gear into a pair of shorts, a tank top, low rise converse, and a mini leather jacket. Short one shower Valerie doused herself in body spray after running a brush through her near waist length black hair and throwing it up into a pony tail. Slinging her green Slytherin duffle bag on her right shoulder and carrying her merch box in her hands, the blue eyed beauty began to make her way to the parking lot and her 2003 silver Volkswagen Golf, eager to crash for the night before driving home the next day.

Much to Valerie's displeasure however, as she walked and tried to fish her keys out of her jacket pocket her duffle bag slipped applying pressure to her elbow and causing her to drop her box. Just her luck.

With a huff the young woman dropped her bag beside her, kneeling down she began to gather her scattered belongings. Collecting her loose 8x10s quickly she shoved them back into the box before focusing on the few shirts that had made an escape from the box, giving them a quick dusting as she went.

 _"Need some help there?"_

Looking up from her mess the young Mainer watched the young man approaching her. Any feelings of worry she might have felt disappeared almost immediately as she recognized him as one of the guys that had been on the card right before her match. Picking up the final shirt, the man known as Tyler Black handed it back to the Mainer after dusting it off.

"Thanks," She said, accepting the shirt and giving it a quick fold before tossing it back into the box and standing back up to be face-to-face with the man in front of her, leaving both her duffle bag and merch box on the floor as she fished out her keys, not wanting to go through the mess again. She gave him a smile, "It was a pleasure working here and meeting everyone."

"Well, I'm sure you got to meet most of the guys earlier, but you just met me," Tyler said with a chuckle. "Hey stranger, I'm Colby Lopez. Or Tyler Black if you prefer."

Accepting his outstretched hand Valerie grinned, "Hi stranger. Valerie Silverthorne, or Valley Silvers if you want."

Upon retracting their hands the Mainer extended her leg, moving her green duffle closer to her merch box, this caught Colby's attention once more. "Sweet bag."

Valerie gave him a smile as her cheeks tinted pink, Harry Potter was easily one of her favorite things in the world, "Thanks. I'd say 'nice shirt' but the Slytherin in me won't allow it."

The Iowan looked down at his own shirt, having briefly forgotten that it was his Gryffindor shirt that he had pulled on after the show. He gave a shrug as he replied with a grin, "Guess that means we're enemies then."

"Guess so." Valerie replied, her own smile growing.

"Hey, so some of us are gonna go out for something to eat or at least a few drinks, you wanna join us?" Colby gestured over his shoulder to a group of wrestlers that consisted of Kevin Steen, El Generico, Bryan Danielson, Claudio Castagnoli and a few more.

Before the dark haired beauty could reply another voice was calling out for her attention, _"Val!"_

The pair looked over toward the building's door as Chris Spradlin made his way over to them. The Mainer's ruby-stained lips maintained their smile, "Hey."

Upon reaching the pair Chris had leaned down to place a brief kiss on the corner of Valerie's lips, throwing his arm around her shoulders afterwards as he stood next to her and faced his fellow Midwesterner. "Hey, Black."

"Hero." Colby had extended his hand out of common courtesy, despite the fact that they would be going to the same eatery later. Stuffing his hands into his jean pockets the Iowan watched as the two interacted.

"You're coming out with us, right?" The Ohioan asked as the ravenette leaned into his side, her arm wrapping around his waist. "Or you and I could go do our own thing. It's been a while."

Valerie shook her head with an apologetic smile. "I was actually just going to tell Colby," she sent him another smile as they locked eyes, "that I'm not all that hungry and that I'd be no good at a bar since I don't drink, at least not yet. Besides, I should probably get some miles in before crashing for the night."

"You're not gonna be at the taping tomorrow?" Both Colby and Chris asking at the same time, the former looking more crestfallen than the latter as the girl shook her head again. The Iowan cast another glace to her green duffle bag. "So you have a show to get to or something?"

"Or something. I don't have any shows until next weekend."

"So what's the rush?" Chris asked, not too keen on missing out on time with the blue-eyed beauty.

"It's a special day tomorrow," Valerie replied with a small huff, he should have realized the date. "And I like my sleep."

Colby's comment of, "Don't we all." was drowned out by the accented voice of Claudio Castagnoli as he called out to his fellow King, "Hey Romeo, say goodbye to Juliet; we're starving over here!"

A quick laugh was shared before Chris bent his 6'4" frame once more to kiss Valerie goodbye. "Stick around next time," he whispered to her before leaving.

"Alright well, I guess I should head off too. Got a long drive ahead," the New Englander said with a sigh.

"Let me help," The Iowan said as he bent to pick up her merch box and her duffle bag. "I'll walk you to your car."

"You sure? The guys look like they wanna leave."

"They can wait a bit longer," A quick glance back showed the guys making faced at him by their car. "Besides, Death Rey would probably yell if someone didn't see you to your car. No one wants to get yelled at by her."

"Yeah... Chris didn't seem to mind though..." The last part slipped out louder than intended.

A shiver ran down Colby's spine at the mention of the Buckeye as they neared the Mainer's Volkswagen. "So, you and Hero?"

With a shrug Valerie popped open the car's back compartment and allowing her stuff to be put in, "Kinda. It's more of a situational thing, as in if we're in the same area."

"Nothing serious?"

"Not really, no."

The Iowan gave an awkward nod, rubbing the back of this neck with his now free hand as they walked to the driver's side door. "So, uh, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Here's hoping," she said with a small smile, extending her hand to the Midwesterner. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Accepting her hand he replied, "Parting is such sweet sorrow."

A broad grin showed up on Valerie's lips at the words. "I actually, really do love _Romeo and Juliet_. Among other things."

"Good to know," Colby returned her grin at this new knowledge. He stepped back from the silver Golf as she started the engine, giving her plenty of room to leave. But in this moment a sense of curiosity overwhelmed the Iowan as he watched the dark haired young woman start to back out of her spot. "Hey!" He caught the blue eyed girl's attention. "Where are you heading next? And why is tomorrow special?"

Valerie smiled widely at his curiosity before replying, "I'm going home. It's my birthday tomorrow and I can legally drink!" With a wave to Colby the little VW Golf pulled out of the parking lot and started for Maine.

* * *

Colby was left awestruck as he watched the silver car's tail lights disappeared down the street, heading back toward his friends when he could no longer see the lights, vaguely greeting them as he arrived. "Hey..."

Bryan watched his friend as he walked back toward him, an odd look on his face. "What's up, man?"

"Did you guys know that she's only twenty, well twenty-one tomorrow."

That explained the look on the Iowan's face. Kevin gave a low whistle, "Damn, that's kinda young for a chick."

"Right?" Colby looked over his shoulder back down the road Valerie had gone. "But she is good..."

"Good looking, you mean," Rami chuckled as he clapped his hand on Colby's shoulder. "You couldn't stop staring at her, man. Even with Hero all over her."

The long haired man shrugged off his friend's hand. "Shut up, Generico."

"Seriously though, what's up with that?" Kevin asked. "I think you're lucky Death Rey made him and Claudio leave to find us a place to eat."

Bryan nodded in agreement, "This night could have turned out way different. And all over some chick."

"I couldn't help it!" A smile spread across Colby's face as they all finally climbed into their car, he couldn't lie. "I think she's hot, alright?! Let's just drop it and go get some food."

* * *

She had stopped at a 7-Eleven to grab a coffee and a little something to eat a few miles down the road from where ROH had had their show, her stomach having now protested the lack of food. Valerie sat eating her pastry preparing to head off and drive part of the near eleven hours that would take her back home. This trip would be one to remember. Between wrestling Sara Del Rey and even getting the chance to perform for ROH, Valerie couldn't take her mind off of the encounter with the man known as Tyler Black. A small smile graced the lips of the Mainer as she took a sip from her coffee cup. He was something special...

* * *

 **A/N: So in order to get a be sense of my dear Valerie I have decided to embark on a 100 Themes Challenge! And for the first theme "Introduction" I give you the day Valerie and Colby met~! Hope you all enjoy this 100(+) part journey!**

 **Feel free to let me know what you think. Considering I've been working on Valerie for over three years now I really would love to hear what people think following this first chapter and how I may improve the story or her as I go along.**

 **As of this chapter Valerie is all I own, everyone else belongs to themselves.**


	2. Complicated

**Eastport, Maine  
Saturday - August 15, 2009**

It was almost noon when Valerie Silverthorne pulled up the driveway of her family home on Moose Island, her near eleven hour drive from Philadelphia to Eastport finally over. With little more than two hours of sleep keeping her sane, the 5'6" woman wanted nothing more than to get to her room and catch some Zs but considering her birthday was already half over she was intent on making the most of what was left of it.

* * *

The day of Valerie's twenty-first birthday was finally beginning to wind down as her elder siblings escorted her to the island's local bar while their parents and youngest sister returned home after a family outing to the "mainland" (or rather the "Maine-land") that included a family dinner and the purchase of a baby ferret as a birthday present. After ensuring that his sisters' drinks made it to them safely Cole Silverthorne returned to the bar to hang out with his band mates and girlfriend, leaving his sisters to have their "girl time."

"So did you meet anyone interesting?" Kerrie Silverthorne asked as she began sipping on her lime daiquiri, she wasn't a heavy drinker and greatly preferred the frilly, fruity drinks over straight hard liquor and beer.

Valerie gave her elder sister a shrug while playing with her own drink's straw. "I don't know, Ker."

The eldest of the four Silverthorne children gave a scoff. "What do you mean you don't know?! You either met someone interesting or you didn't. So what is it?"

"It's complicated! That's what it is."

"Oh come on! Who'd you meet?" Valerie gave a sigh, and took another sip of her Cape Codbefore recounting her brief adventure to and from her first ROH event. Unbeknownst to her she was smiling as she recounted her meeting with a certain someone. "Colby." Kerrie eyed her sister. "So... you like him?"

That sudden question nearly caused the birthday girl to choke on her cocktail. "What?! No way, I just met the guy last night!"

"Okay, fine," Kerrie played along with her sisters denial yet she was clearly getting excited about this. "But you think he's cute right, Val?"

"Well, yes... he's handsome," Valerie couldn't argue that Colby Lopez was good looking, between the time she saw him in the ring and the few minutes she spent talking to him afterwards she had enough time to say that she indeed found the man attractive.

"What does he look like?"

The blue-eyed Silverthorne pursed her lips at her sister's question, thinking about the man she had to describe and figuring out the best way to do it. "Would it be too cliche if I said he was tall, dark, and handsome? Because it's really kinda true... He's tall, maybe taller than Cole, and has long hair... kinda like CM Punk. You remember Punk, right?"

Kerrie rolled her green eyes as she gave a quick snort. "You mean that douche you went on a date with?"

"I did not go on a date with him!" Valerie gave an exasperated sigh before taking an angry sip of her drink. "It was a group thing, he's straight edge and I couldn't drink so we were the designated drivers. You really think that a guy like him would have dated a barely legal girl like me? Doubt it."

Waving her hand dismissively at her sister the eldest Silverthorne took a sip of her own drink before continuing the conversation, "Alright, well long story short I get the picture: you like Colby."

"Do not! Besides, I have my thing with Chris, remember?"

Kerrie scrunched up her face at the mention of the part-time boyfriend, firmly believing that it should be all or nothing in a relationship. No half-assing things. "Right. Chris Hero. Tell me again why you aren't in a serious relationship with him, because I still can't wrap my head around why my little sister isn't in a steady relationship with a guy she's known for a few years and has been on several dates with and sleeps with."

"Kerrie!" Valerie's blue eyes went wide at her sister's final comment. "Shut up, I don't need Cole finding out about that!"

Green eyes rolled at the panic in the birthday girl's voice. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Why aren't you two in an official relationship?"

"I told you," The third Silverthorne gave a sigh. "We decided this because our schedules are too unpredictable. A serious relationship would be too hard to keep up with."

"And you'd rather be fuck buddies ("Kerrie!") than have something serious with the guy?" The eldest Silverthorne asked, her green eyes locking onto her sister's electric blues. "Or any other guy for that matter?"

"Any other guy? Like who? It's not like there are serious people out there jumping at the chance to be with a pro wrestler."

"What about Colby?"

"I told you I just met the guy!"

"So? You could could have said the same thing about Chris at one point. I'm not saying you have to jump into the guy's arms tomorrow, but give someone else a chance. Get to know the guy like you did with Chis and see if it can lead to something better."

"Ker..."

"Just think about it, Val. I want you to be happy with whoever you choose, but I want it to be something serious for you."

"I'm gonna need more drinks if this conversation is gonna keep going."

"I'll get you more. But in the meantime, keep telling me about Colby, Val. What else do you know?" Kerrie was indeed getting too excited about the prospect of her younger sister being into a different fellow wrestler.

"Honestly, Ker, not much. I just know his name and some random little details from our talk last night."

"Like what?"

"Well... I'm thinking he's a Potter fan. He liked my duffle bag and he had a Gryffindor shirt."

"You would find someone who likes it. Do you know what he is?"

"Like race?" Kerrie gave a nod. "To be honest I don't know. He could be Mexican or something, I mean, his last name is Lopez and he's tan, but in this day and age you never know."

"Do you think he as a girlfriend?"

"Kerrie! Don't make me think about that!"

A toothy grin made it's way onto the green-eyed Silverthorne's face at her sister's words. "So you do like him!"

"Ugh." Another sigh, another sip of Cape Cod... this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

Valerie was laughing as she began to stumble over her own feet on the dance floor and relying on her brother, Cole, to keep her from falling most of the time. But now both Cole and Kerrie were laughing as their sister made the most out of the last hours of her 21st birthday celebration. "I'm so glad we cut her off, mom and dad would kill us if she got wasted."

"You've got that right," Kerrie said, leaving the table she and Cole were leaning against to dance with her sister and Cole's girlfriend.

As Cole watched his sisters and girlfriend dance their hearts out a buzz and ring came from behind him, turning he saw a light coming from his younger sister's small purse. Reaching in he pulled out Valerie's cellphone. After reading the unknown number on the screen he answered knowing full well that unknown numbers could be a work opportunity for his sister, "Hello?"

 _"Uh, hi,"_ Cole heard a man's voice come from the other end of the line. _"I was looking for Valerie, do I have the right number?"_

"Yeah, yeah, hold on a sec. Let me get her," Looking out through the bar Cole spotted his sisters at the other end dancing with a couple of the local guys they'd known for years. "Who's calling, by the way?"

 _"Tell her it's Tyler Bla-"_ As the man on the other end of the phone answered, the only Silverthorne boy waved over to his sisters, catching Kerrie's attention and gesturing toward her that Valerie had a call. _"Actually, tell her it's Colby, from last night's ROH show."_

"Alright," Cole nodded to no one in particular as Kerrie got Valerie's attention and pointed her in their brother's direction, in response he gestured that she had a call waiting. "She's on her way over."

 _"Thanks."_

Valerie shimmied her way across the dance floor in order to reach her brother and phone quickly, once in earshot she asked who it was that was calling her at this hour. Handing over his younger sister her phone he replied, "Said it was 'Tyler Colby', from last night's show.'"

Blue eyes grew wide as Valerie felt her face grow hot upon recognizing the name. "Thanks," After moving a strand of hair out of her face she placed the cellphone at her ear. "Hello?"

 _"Hey stranger."_

An alcohol induced giggle escaped Valerie's lips as she recalled the way their first conversation started. "Hi stranger," She replied with her same first line but said no more. A minute of silence passed between the two, neither knowing what to say to the other, but before the silence turned truly awkward the Mainer spoke up, "So, uh... how did you get my number? I don't exactly give it out like candy."  
 _  
"I, uh, asked around a bit and Death Rey gave it to me."_ Valerie could hear the change in his voice following her question, immediately regretting her bitchy nature. The jovial tone previously in his voice changed into one of annoyance. _"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. But I guess I should let you get back to your party or boyfriend or whatever..."_

"No, I'm sorry. Um, it was my brother, not boyfriend. Hero's the closest thing," She corrected, repeating to him the fact that her dating life wasn't set in stone. "But, uh, wow. Thank you," She was still taken aback, here was his man she'd just met a little over twenty-four hours prior and he was wishing her a happy birthday when he didn't have to. Especially considering that the man who should have been calling her hadn't even bothered. "Can- can I ask why?"

On the other end of the line Colby gave a shrug as he leaned back against the headboard of the motel bed after his latest ROH booking, ever since their encounter the previous night he hadn't been able to shake the twenty-one year old from his mind. _"I just felt like it was something I should do. Since you told me yesterday and everything."_

"Well, thank you for the call. It's nice to know that people care," The black haired beauty took up the position her brother had previously been in, leaning against the table of their booth and watching the crowd on the dance floor. She was playing with a strand of her dark hair as she continued to speak, "Or at least that _you_ care. Chris didn't even call..."

 _"I'm sorry. But hey, like I said, it's nothing. Just something I felt I had to do."_ There was silence between the two for a moment before the Iowan spoke up again. _"So, how goes the party?"  
_  
"It's more like a 'typical Saturday night at the bar' over a party... but it's going good. At least I can drink now." Valerie gave a short laugh at her last comment while internally thinking that she'd be able to join the guys for a drink now.  
 _  
"Good. Well, I'll let you get back to it."_ There was some uncertainty in Colby's voice as he made to end the conversation, wanting to keep talking to the black-haired beauty from Maine but felt like she didn't want to talk to him. _"Goodni-"_

Her heart began to race as she heard the man from Iowa start to end their conversation, her chat with Kerrie still in her mind as she hurriedly blurted out, "Could I call you tomorrow?"

That stopped him mid-goodnight. _"Can **I** ask why?"  
_  
"Just to talk..."

It was almost a whisper that came out of her mouth, Valerie was thoroughly surprised Colby even heard her, but when he replied the Mainer's face started to grow hot again. _"Sure, you can call me tomorrow. Goodnight, Valerie."  
_  
"Goodnight, Colby." With a sigh Valerie dropped herself down into the booth after hanging up her phone.

"Colby...?" Kerrie and Cole had returned to their table eyeing their sister curiously. "So what's going on?"

Valerie smirked slyly at her sister. "It's complicated."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm feeling a bit generous, especially since the month of November will turn out to be a very important month in this story in its future. You'll all have to wait and see why considering the writing of this story is very, _very_ slow going.**

 **A bit more interaction between Colby and Valerie and you get to meet some of her family! The rest will play their roles later on in the story and one in particular shall be quite an important character in Valerie's life and relationships.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated! Haven't gotten one yet but I don't particularly mind.**


	3. Making History

**Calais, Maine  
September 2009**

Valerie Silverthorne was in awe as she stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall outside of her college classroom after she had hung up her phone.

Ten to twenty minutes.

They were going to be given ten to twenty minutes for their match at the next show. She was still surprised that they had even invited her back! Whether it was Stefanie "Xena" Costas that had put in the good word or whether it was Excalibur, Super Dragon, or any of the other guys that did it, all Valerie knew was that she'd be at the next PWG show going one-on-one with Xena. Their time limit was still undetermined as she was told other matches on the card still had to be worked out and would get more priority but for now it was looking like they'd be getting anywhere from ten to twenty minutes for their match.

After a few more minutes Valerie slipped back into her biology class and into the seat next to Christie, the youngest of the four Silverthorne children. The green eyed Silverthorne gave an inquisitive glance at her elder sister, receiving only a wide smile in reply.

"Oh, c'mon, spill it already! What was that call about?" Christie Silverthorne had not managed a peep out of her sister since she had reentered their biology class with a ridiculously bright smile. Since then they had split up for their final classes of the day before returning to the home their mother had inherited in Calais, the one the four Silverthorne children inhabited during their studies at Washington County Community College. Valerie and Christe currently sat in the dining room with their books open across the table and a kettle of hot water at the center, ready to be made into tea or coffee. "Tell me, _please_?"

There was a gleam in the Valerie's electric blue eyes as she looked up from her book and answered her sister, "I'm going back to PWG, want to come?"

* * *

 **PWG Against the Grain  
Reseda, California  
Friday - October 2, 2009**

The weekend of October 2nd came quicker than anyone anticipated. Valerie Silverthorne has spent the previous week finishing days worth of homework and extra credit in preparation of leaving the state for the weekend, insuring that her grade would not suffer from missing a day or two. Christie Silverthorne would not have it as hard as her sister as she would be taking most of her assigned work with her to California. The weekend would be spent all in California with Valerie being booked at PWG's _Against the Grain_ on Friday before traveling upstate for shows on Saturday and Sunday, it was during the drives and hours backstage that Christie would do her school work.

Textbook in hand, Christie was accompanying Valerie as she walked into the American Legion Post No. 308 to start getting ready for her second PWG appearance.

"Just stay toward the back and try not to get killed okay?" Valerie looked toward her younger sister as she walked, her Slytherin duffle bag filled with her wrestling gear in its usual place on her right shoulder, "Mom and Dad will never let you come with me again if you die."

The youngest Silverthorne gave a laugh at her sister's exaggeration, "I will try my absolute hardest not to cause a crime scene."

"Please and thank you."

* * *

She was nervous, no doubt about it. Not one of her previous matches had ever come close to the ten minute mark much less twenty. Their time slot so far had been brought down to under fifteen minutes including entrances but that hadn't eased the Mainer's nerves. After fixing up her boots and having Christie fiddle with her makeup and hair Valerie stood by the curtain, eyes watching the first bout of the night while her mind wandered to her own upcoming match.

Xena was the undeniable face in PWG so the black-haired beauty would be playing the part of the intruding heel. This was something that wouldn't be a problem for the young Mainer. Between her time in WWE and her recent heel turn in SHIMMER, Valerie was used to playing the heel, it truly came naturally to her because of her bitchy personality. It was a reputation that preceded her. Thankfully it worked to her benefit and helped with her bookings when companies were looking for some good heel power. It's not that she wanted to be seen as a bitch but that's just who she was, why deny something that does her good?

While lost in her musings a hand landed on her shoulder causing her to jump. With a sigh Valerie leaned up against the wall after seeing who it was that had startled her. "Relax, yeah?" Xena took up a spot next to the younger woman. "It's just another match, nothing more."

"Yeah, I know but... I've never gone ten minutes before." The black haired beauty said, looking jealously toward her opponent for the night; jealous of how composed she was.

Before the two women could continue their conversation a voice spoke up from within the backstage area, _"I could change that!"_

Both Xena and Valerie gave an eye roll. "In a match, Joey! We're not talking sex, quit being your sleazy self for two minutes," Xena called back to the man in question before sending the Mainer an apologetic look. "Not many women get the chance to wrestle for this long, be happy."

"I am, but what if I can't get through it, Xena?"

The Californian quirked an eyebrow at the woman next to her, "How's your cardio?"

With a shrug Valerie replied, "It's good I guess..."

"Can you call a match or at least follow calls long enough?" Valerie gave a nod, she could do both though following seemed easier than calling at the time. "Then everything will be fine. You'll be able to pull it off, don't worry so much. Forget the time limit and just worry about getting your moves right, the time will fly by, trust me."

"Thanks."

"Don't sweat it," Xena smiled as tightening her headband. "Oh, and I'm going to steal your sister one of these days. Your hair and makeup look fantastic."

Valerie laughed. "Go right ahead! She's all yours."

* * *

The opening of Escape the Fate's "As You're Falling Down" sounded through the American Legion as the PWG's last match before the intermission was announced, "The following match is scheduled for one fall and has a ten minute time limit. First, making her way to the ring from Eastport, Maine: Valley Silvers!"

Boos were heard coming from the crowd as the 5'6" ravenette walked through the curtain, ignoring any outstretch hands and jerking away from anyone that got too close the Mainer walked the perimeter of the ring before climbing onto the apron. Resisting the urge to flip-off the crowd Valley Silvers climbed onto the nearest turnbuckle and mocking the crowd before hopping into the ring and doing the same on the opposite corner. Choosing to ignore the crowd Valley sat down on the turnbuckle and waited for her opponent.

"And her opponent, from Topanga, California: Xena!" The 22-year-old burst through the curtain to the sounds of The Red Hot Chili Peppers' "Can't Stop." With a bright smile Xena ran around the ring, slapping hands as she went stopping as she reached the first corner again, climbing up the turnbuckle and posing before walking along the apron and doing the same on the other two unoccupied corners before returning to the corner opposite her opponent. A final pose and the Californian finally entered the ring, accepting the microphone she was handed as she walked toward the center of the ring her brown eyes locked onto her opponent.

"As the newcomer last month you tried to make a statement by attacking me after _you_ lost the tag team match, and as it turns out you did a good job. You've made it back to Pro Wrestling Guerrilla," Xena paused as a "PWG" chant broke out through the crowd. "Just know that that was the _only_ time you'll ever catch me from behind, Silvers."

Handing back the microphone to the announcer the brunette returned to her corner as Valerie hopped down from the turnbuckle, both waited for the bell.

* * *

The match was closing in on ten minutes, the entire time had been filled with back and forth action between the two women, dives on behalf of the Californian and hard hits courtesy of the Mainer. Xena had held an early advantage in the match but following a hard hit to one of the ring posts Valley gained the upper hand. A series of arm drags had left Xena's arm and shoulder almost numb and Valley continued to apply pressure with an armbar.

Fighting through the pain the Californian used her legs to drag herself closer to the ropes, the tip of her boot barely making enough contact with bottom rope to break the hold.

Valley milked the hold for all it was worth, keeping it locked in until just before the five-count. Pushing away from Xena the ravenette stood quickly, going for sharp stomps to the injured shoulder of the Greek woman before lifting her to her feet and giving a short Irish whip into the corner. Talking full advantage of the five-count once more Valley shoved the sole of her boot into Xena's throat, backing up before the count of five and going back at it just as quickly.

Mid-choke the third time around Valley stopped, her eyes zoning in on Christie Silverthorne by the curtain, her eyes narrowing at the red plastic cup in her hand. Lowering her foot and throwing Xena down to the mat the Mainer stormed out of the ring, grabbing the cup out of Christie's hand, reprimanding the young girl before climbing back into the ring.

"That is my sister! Who gave her this?!" she shouted, holding the cup up for everyone to see. "Can't you see she's underage? Bunch of idiots!"

With her opponent stirring on the mat Valley took a quick sip of the contents before throwing the rest in Xena's face, receiving a chorus of boos and a "waste of beer" chant for her efforts. Sneering, the 21-year-old leaned over the ropes, throwing the now empty cup into the crowd before falling backwards into a quick roll-up by the California native. A kickout at two and a roll away showed her Xena's dripping face, anger in her light brown eyes as she lunged at her opponent once more.

A series of grapple exchanges and unsuccessful quick pins was cut sort as the bell rang mid-pin counter, a murmur growing from the crowd at the odd timing of the bell before several started to boo as the two women stopped, clearly just as confused by as them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the ten minute time limit has elapsed, therefore this match is a draw!" Despite a "ten more minutes" chant from the crowd the announcer continued, "We will now be going to intermission."

Both women looked so fired up yet utterly defeated due to their lack of time, arguing with the announcer and referee for more time. Valley was the first to leave the ring, still yelling at everyone and everything as she stormed off back into the dressing room. Xena remained in the ring, looking up at the announce desk and shouting "Ten more minutes next time!" much to the delight of the fans in attendance before finally leaving the ring.

* * *

Valerie was on a high as she sat in the back for the first part of intermission, Christie taking care of any possible merch sales for the time being, the main reason they'd pulled their "beer" spot earlier. All of her previous nerves gone at last as she took a drink from her water bottle and wiped the sweat from her face. Xena had given her a quick thumbs up before hurrying back out with her own merchandise for the fans of PWG.

Bracing herself to go back out into the fray the Mainer did a time check on her phone turned, becoming sidetracked in the process as a text message from earlier that night caught her attention.

 **From: Tyler Black (Colby)**  
 _08:23 pm_  
 _hey, hope u have a good show 2nite  
stay safe_

A small smile tugged at her lips as she typed a reply.

 **Re: Tyler Black (Colby)**  
 _11:27 pm_  
 _thx... it was good... (:  
srry if its l8 4 u...  
i kinda feel like i just made history..._

Valerie groaned, immediately regretting having sent the text and quickly sent a retraction.

 **Re: Tyler Black (Colby)  
** _11:28 pm  
its such a stupid thing 4 me 2 say...  
ignore that..._

Her final message was an afterthought, something Valerie didn't even really realize she had sent. Had she, she might have over-analyzed what she'd just done, but considering the night and intermission was almost over her priorities were on her means of living as she ventured back out into the crowd to see if Christie had been able to sell any of her things and put in some more work herself.

The Samsung Sidekick chimed once more before remaining silent in the Slytherin dufflebag for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **From: Valley Silvers (Valerie)**

 _01:28 am  
night... 3_

 **Re: Valley Silvers (Valerie)  
** _01:29am  
nite stranger  
_3

* * *

 **Topanga, California  
Saturday - October 3, 2009**

"Thanks for letting us stay the night," Valerie said as she helped Xena set up the sleeper sofa as the younger Silverthorne changed in the bathroom. "Christie wouldn't have been able to stay awake for the drive up north."

"Yeah, of course, you're totally welcome anytime," the Californian replied, laying out the bedding and pillows for her guests. "One wrestler's home is every wrestlers' home, we help each other when we can. I'm just sorry I didn't have more rooms for you two. This place has become the official unofficial sleep headquarters for a lot of the PWG guys."

Valerie dismissed her hostess' worries, "Don't sweat it. This will be fine for us, we're pretty used to being cooped up together at this point. The guys are the ones that need a real bed with how hard they go at it."

"Yeah... I wish they wouldn't some times, but what can ya do?" Xena said with a shrug, knowing full well this was their passion and damned be anyone that tried to change that. A silence briefly fell over the two as they finished setting up the makeshift bed before the Greek woman spoke again. "So um, I gotta ask you: Is it true you have a thing with Hero?"

"Word's gotten around has it?" A twinge of anger sparked in the Mainer's chest at the thought of people prying into her personal business, something for which she didn't want to fault Xena _,_ who she had come to considered her one of her closest friends in the business.

"Kinda. I've heard some rumors, but I also saw how you were around him tonight. How you reacted during his match."

"Well..." Valerie gave a sigh, a faint blush tinting her cheeks as she sat down on the now made bed. "You can definitely call it a 'thing' that I've got with him. It's a weird situation."

The Californian held her hands up in mock defense. "Not judging, you do you. Lord knows I've done my own things... I could have set you two up to room together tonight you know."

The Mainer shook her head furiously, her electric eyes growing wide at the thought, "Christie doesn't know. And I'd like to keep it that way for now."

* * *

After bidding goodnight to their hostess the Silverthorne girls settled in together for the night, the sleeper sofa providing a substantial amount more comfort than a car seat would have.

As Valerie began to drift off, a poke to her ribs drove off sleep for the moment.

"What Christie...?" she whispered, her back still facing her sister.

"What don't I know?"

A yawn escaped Valerie as she replied, "A lot of things."

Despite the darkness the youngest Silverthorne rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant. You mentioned to Xena that there was something you didn't want me knowing."

Silence filled the room as Valerie's heart raced. Had that been all she heard? Or had her little sister heard more than she should have?

"Valerie...?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. Now go to sleep before you wake everyone up."

* * *

 **A/N:** **So this took a whole lot longer than I would have liked. I wanted to try an flesh out the match more but I completely gave up today. I can't write a match to save my life, so yeah...**

 **Here you go! Have part three! Sadly the only other parts I have completed are chapter 15 and what eventually becomes chapter 101 (or rather part one of a second 100 themes challenge).**


End file.
